WKTF: Hopp Island Adventure!
WKTF: Hopp Island Adventure! ''is a 2014 3D collect-a-thon platformer developed by Unversed Attack for the Unversed Neon. When the villainous Metalicizo takes over Hopp Island, Prince Wave, a raccoon who ruled over the land must call on the help of his three friends to collect Hopp Amulets and stop Metallicizo. The game was inspired by ''Donkey Kong 64, Banjo-Kazooie, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, and Diddy Kong Racing. Story Prince Wave is a reckless fun-loving raccoon and prince of the beautiful Hopp Island. All is well, until the villainous metallic monster named Metallicizo takes over the island, throwing Wave off from his castle and rebuilding the castle as Metallicizo Mountain. Wave must now retake the island by collecting Trophies and Hopp Amulets, with the help of island residents Reko, Kitty, Turtore, and Featherworth. After reaching Hopp Island Peak, the final battle will begin. Metallicizo is defeated, and explodes into various pieces of metal that float on the sea away, as Metallicizo's head swears revenge. The four heroes, Reko, and Wave's parents have a festival on the beach, and the credits roll, showing the supporting cast walking around the beach as fireworks go off. Gameplay The game is a 3D platformer and collect-a-thon in the style of such classics as Banjo-Kazooie. Players take control of four characters, Wave, Kitty, Turtore, and Featherworth, each with their own attacks and unique abilities in their quest to re-take Hopp Island. Players must collect a variety of different objects to advance through the three parts of the island and fight a boss in the three boss courses to earn World Keys and eventually battle Metallicizo in a final battle. Characters Items *Hopp Amulets: Medals with a bouncing boot on them. These must be collected to open new worlds and can be collected by completing various tasks. There are 160 in all. *Soul Crystals: Collect 5 in a course to get a Hopp Amulet. *Trophies: Use these to open Boss Courses on Hopp Island's three sections. There are 5 trophies in each world, one for each character that can be collected only with that character. Each has a different color. There are 60 in all. *World Keys: After completing a Boss Course, these will be awarded and will open a new area in Hopp Island. *Rainbow Keys: Rainbow colored keys accessed by completing a secret course in Hopp Island. Collect all 9 to access the final secret course. *Star Crystals: The currency of Hopp Island. There are a bunch in each world and they re-spawn each time the player re-enters. They can be used to buy power ups. *Bolts: These handy little metal bits are scattered across the world. They re-spawn each time the player re-enters the world. They can be used to open Morphoblox. They can be bought. *Eggsplosives: Bomb eggs that can be collected as Featherworth and used for his transformation as ammo. They can also be bought. *Up Arrows: These can be bought at Reko's store. Use one to restore a unit of health. *Heart Crystals: These can be bought for a hefty price, and permanently increase your health bar. The max health for every character is 10, and the starting health is 4. *Shooting Stars: These power-ups are found in the world and when collected transform each character into a unique form with abilities that must be utilized to attain some of the Amulets and Trophies. Worlds Bosses Transformations The game features three unique transformations open to all four character, achieved by paying enough Bolts to Morhpoblox, small blocks that appear near areas where transformations are needed. Yellow Morphoblox are for the Bi-Plane, Red are for the Go-Kart, and Blue are for the hovercraft. The Bi-Plane can fly and shoot bullets, the Go-Kart can participate in races, and the Hovercraft can float over liquids. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games